character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Tails (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Tails= |-|Turbo Tails= |-|Hyper Tails= |-|Titan Tails= Summary Tails is one of Sonic's greatest friends and a member of the Freedom Fighters. Born to Amadeus and Rosemary Prower on the day of Dr. Eggman's invasion of Mobotropolis, Tails spent most of his life believing his parents were dead after they were teleported to another world by an alien just prior to their roboticization. He was sent to the sanctuary of Knothole where he received the nickname of Tails and was raised by Sally Acorn. After learning to use his tails to fly, he discovered the Knothole Freedom Fighters and was strangely sent to a pocket zone after discovering a Power Ring. It was there he met Sonic the Hedgehog and joined the Freedom Fighters. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C | 2-A | 2-A Name: Miles "Tails" Prower Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Gender: Male Age: 11 Classification: Mutated Mobian two-tailed fox Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Genius Intelligence, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Explosion Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Dizziness Inducement, Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Highly skilled pilot and mechanic, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Same as before on a vastly enhanced scale, Likely most of the abilities from Power Rings, as they're the by-products of the Chaos Emeralds and have a limited amount of their power, Aura, Spaceflight, Acausality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Stop, Intangibility, Invulnerability, Positive Emotion Empowerment (Positive emotions and the good hearts of others are stated to empower the Chaos Emeralds), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Sealing, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Resistance to Mind Manipulation(Resisted Mammoth Mogul's attempt to mind control him alongside Sonic and Knuckles), Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Life Force Absorption (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind), Speed Reduction, Power Nullification, Magic, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Corruption, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Precognition (Bypassed Mogul's sixth sense. The Super transformations run on Chaos Energy, which Eggman described as fundamentally unpredictable and chaotic in nature) | Same as before, Can control Flickies | Same as before, Energy Absorption, Power Absorption, Obtained all of Master Mogul’s abilities after absorbing his powers, which include: Abstract Existence (Type 1), Omnipresence, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Cosmic Awareness, Acausality (Type 4), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Non-Corporeal, and Large Size (Type 9) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Should be comparable to Archie Sonic) | Universe level+ (Fought Master Mogul and is comparable to Super Sonic) | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Ultra Sonic as they are both powered by the same power source) | Multiverse level+ (Overpowered Master Mogul and stole his powers, becoming “the ultimate power in the multiverse“. Restored all of the Zones he destroyed) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Sonic) | Immeasurable (Far faster than before) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable. Omnipresent after absorbing Master Mogul’s powers Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | Universal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Universe level+ | Universe level+ | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of kilometers with attacks and air manipulation | Universal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Various gadgets, machines, and inventions. Intelligence: Supergenius. Skilled inventor, mechanic, and pilot, his intelligence surpasses that of Rotor and Uncle Chuck and rivals Doctor Eggman's. Also trained in combat by Knuckles. Obtained vast cosmic knowledge as Titan Tails. Weaknesses: Using his tails for too long can tire him out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Dash:' Tails curls up into a tight ball and rams into the target at high speed. Key: Base | Turbo Tails | Hyper Tails | Titan Tails Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Hackers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Animal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Good Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Concept Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Pilots Category:Mechanics Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Memory Users Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2